WildCats: Cat & Mouse
by pacetti07
Summary: When Olivia Benson's life is threatened two unexpected heroes, the stuff of legends, come to her aid. This story is intended as a fix for SVU's season 14 finale.


_WildCats: Cat & Mouse_

A/N: First I would like to apologize to everyone who was following my first story _WildCats: Discoveries_. Real world problems stopped me from finishing that story, and I never went back to it. This story takes place sometime after _Discoveries_, and may give me enough incentive to go back and finish it.

A/N 2: In my universe Detective Stella Bonasera (Melina Kanakaredes) was not replaced by Detective Jo Danville (Sela Ward).

A/N 3: This story is also a fix to the season 14 finale of "Law & Order: SVU"

Summary: Someone totally unexpected, and very powerful, comes to Detective Olivia Benson's aid when she needs it the most.

Not again.

It couldn't be happening again.

Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan SVU couldn't believe it was happening to her again.

It was over five years since she had almost been raped by a prison guard while she was undercover at Seal View Prison. He had been accused of assaulting some of the inmates, and had almost done the same to her. Fortunately she had been rescued at the last minute by her SVU colleague, Fin Tutuola who was posing as another guard. Olivia had told her friend, ME Melinda Warner that was the closest she had ever come to being raped.

After working through her PTSD Olivia had finally put that incident behind her, and believed it that it would not happen again.

Now, here she was, in her own home being held at gunpoint by William Louis, serial rapist. Ever since Detective Amanda Rollins arrested him in Central Park he seemed completely untouchable. Even when they finally learned his true identity, and the numerous other crimes he committed, he still seemed able to simply slip thru their fingers. The entire squad, and especially Olivia, knew he needed to be stopped before he found another victim. Now here Louis was intent on making her his next victim.

"Not so tough without your friends now are you _*Detective*_? No one to help you now." Louis hissed into her ear as he held her by her hair. The barrel of his gun pressed against her temple.

Olivia felt her panic level rise when she realized that she was truly on her own. Her boyfriend Det. Brian Cassidy wasn't expecting to hear from her until the weekend. Captain Cragen had ordered her to take some time off after hearing the news of the outcome of Louis's court case. So he and the rest of the squad weren't expecting her back for at least two days. So barring an unexpected arrival, or the miraculous reappearance of her old partner Elliot Stabler who always seemed to know when she was in danger, that meant that no one would be missing her for at least forty-eight hours.

_"Forty-eight hours! Who am I kidding? I'll be lucky to survive the next forty-eight minutes."_ thought Olivia as she watched Louis. He was almost salivating from the thoughts running through his head. The thought of ending up like Alice Parker, the last person to willing want to testify against Louis until he savagely attacked her, made Olivia shiver. _"I have to try for the door or at least my gun now before we leave the room. If he gets me to the bedroom it could be all over." _she thought.

"Now, let's get started, shall we." Louis stated as he started to force her toward her apartment's hallway.

_"It's now or never."_ thought Olivia. Out loud she exclaimed, "I don't think so, creep!" Acting quickly she slammed her head against Louis's chin. This causes him to loosen his grip on her. Next, mustering as much force as she could, she sent her right elbow directly between his legs. When she felt him let go Olivia thought she had a chance. That was of course until she felt something hit the back of her left leg just above the ankle. There was a sharp crack followed by an intense pain shooting up her leg. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened. Louis had stepped on her leg with enough force to shatter her ankle.

"You're going to pay for that, tough lady!" shouted Louis. He quickly searched through Olivia's kitchen, and smiled when he found a roll of heavy duct tape. Moving back to Olivia he quickly bonds her legs and arms together, and places a piece over her mouth. Blinded by the pain in her leg there was little Olivia could do to stop him.

_"I can't believe this is how I'm going to go out._" thought Olivia as she silently pleaded with the universe to help her. Even though she knew no help was likely to come. Now bound, in pain, and practically incapable of walking there was little she could do except wait until the end.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes." said Louis as he looked at her like she was a side of beef. "This really was inevitable, Olivia. You just have to get with the program."

"We interrupt this program!" stated a new voice coming from the hallway.

Louis was on his feet with a shocked expression of his face. Pointing the gun in the direction of the voice he shouted, "Who said that?! Who's there?! No one else is supposed to be here!"

Laughing lightly, the voice continued, "Oh come now Louis. For someone who's supposed to be so smart it was relatively easy to lure you into my cunning trap." Olivia couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes grew wide with shock. She was certain she was hallucinating, but she recognized the voice speaking. It was hers!

Louis was trying to quickly get the situation back under his control. "Come out and show yourself, or Detective Benson here gets It.", he said as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Olivia.

Another round of laughter could be heard followed by, "Really, Louis. How could a head as small as yours hold so much stupid. That's not the *real* Detective Benson. Did you really think that the real Olivia Benson could be defeated so easily"?

That statement was a shocker for both Louis and Olivia.

"What do you mean this isn't Detective Benson?! How do you know that?! Just who are you?!" exclaimed Louis, visibly shaken, as his feeling of control was quickly leaving him.

"I think the question you should be asking yourself is are you certain that that is the real Detective Benson, or am *I* the real Detective Benson.", said the voice as its owner stepped out of the dark hallway into the light of the living room. If it wasn't for the deeply shocked expression on Louis's face Olivia was sure she was hallucinating. The person from the hall was Olivia's exact twin!

"Hey, don't forget about me!" a new voice stated as another figure emerged from the hall, and another Olivia Benson appeared. "How could I forget you, kiddo." said Olivia's first doppelganger.

The real Olivia couldn't believe what was happening, but right now she didn't really care. Just as long as it kept Louis from doing any more lasting harm to her.

"What's going on here?! Who are you?!" shouted Louis as he kept his gun trained on Olivia's doppelgangers.

"Really Louis, you're a smart man. You should be able to figure it out.", the first doppelganger said as the two of them moved away from the hall across the living room toward the kitchen area. Louis was paying so much attention to them that he didn't notice what came out of the hallway next.

The real Olivia, still on the floor, suddenly felt something grab hold of both shoulders of her jacket. When she looked to see what it was she almost passed out. A large Bengal tiger on her left and a snow white Siberian tiger on her right had grabbed her jacket with their mouths. Quickly, but carefully they began to pull her away from Louis toward the far wall out of his reach. Laying her parallel to the wall they then took up position in front of her never once taking their eyes off of Louis. Olivia couldn't believe it when she realized what they were doing. They were standing guard over her!

In the meantime Louis was growing increasingly desperate as the situation spiraled out of his control. "Tell me who you are? What's happening?!" he demanded of Olivia's two doppelgangers.

"Who are we?" asked the first doppelganger. "I think that should be fairly obvious. We're your conscience Louis. We're here to give you a chance to, for once, to do the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Just put the gun down, and give yourself up. You'll feel so much better when you do.", the first continued. Louis seemed to be listening. He slowly lowered the gun as the first carefully moved toward him to take it. Olivia breathed a sigh of relieve. This ordeal looked like it would soon be over.

Suddenly, however, Louis expression changed. He quickly brought the gun up and fired a shot at the second doppelganger hitting her in the left shoulder. "I don't think so.", he said with a sneer.

"Lindsay!" shouted the first. Moving quickly she dropped to one knee next to her comrade and spread her arms wide. As she did so a bluish white field of energy quickly formed around them. When the one now identified as Lindsay was hit the Siberian tiger jump to his feet and looked like he was about ready to tear Louis to shreds. However, when Lindsay looked in his direction he quickly calmed down and resumed his place next to Olivia.

"Lindsay. Are you all right?" said the first doppelganger as something strange happened. Her appearance seemed to blur and quickly reform. The woman who now replaced her doppelganger was someone she recognized. From the trademark curls, classic features, and ever present heels Olivia recognized who it was when she assisted the New York Crime Lab on a case. It was the Labs second in command, Detective Stella Bonasera.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Stel." replied the other doppelganger as her appearance also blurred and shifted into someone else Olivia knew from the Crime Lab. Losing some height, her hair shortening and changing color Olivia recognized her as Detective Lindsay Monroe, Bonasera's sister. "It's not bad." Lindsay told her sister. "Healing factor is already kicking in. I have to say your idea to get him to surrender peacefully *almost* worked. Now don't worry about me, just get this turkey."

Stella nodded as she said "So much for my brilliant plan". Slowly standing up she moved toward Louis, the field of energy always in front of her and Lindsay. Louis aimed and fired again. This time, however, instead of hitting his target the bullet ricocheted off of Stella's shield and hit a kitchen cabinet. Louis fired again, and again with the exact same results.

After three more tries Louis's revolver was now empty. Stella was almost next to him when Louis turned toward where Olivia had been. He thought maybe he could use her as his own shield. That was his plan at least until he caught sight of the two tigers. They both stood up and roared loudly at Louis daring him to try anything.

"I wouldn't try messing with them. They just love to take a bite out of crime." Stella said in her own voice. She stood close by Louis with her arms now crossed over her chest her shield now down.

Noticing this Louis quickly reached behind him and pulled out a second hidden loaded revolver pointing it at Stella. His confidence quickly returning believing he had the upper hand again.

"Now, call off your furry friends. Then be a good little girl and go sit down while *I* decided what to do with you. After all I'm the man.", Louis said gloating.

"You're the *man*. You're no man; your sewer sludge. No, I take that back. That would be an insult to the sludge." Stella said with all the strength and powers at her disposal her voice never wavering. The look in her eyes telling Louis he was simply wasting his time trying to threaten and bully this woman. She simply was not scared of him at all.

Raising the revolver he move to try and shot her, but with lighting quick reflexes Stella grabbed the gun barrel with her right hand. Moving her wrist there was the sound of bending metal, and suddenly Louis found himself with a now completely useless second gun. Louis just stared at it in disbelief. The gun barrel was now bent at a ninety degree angle with the muzzle pointing straight up. Stella had bent the barrel with her bare hands!

With a wicked smile on her lips, and cracking the knuckles of both hands she told Louis, "I wouldn't try firing that if I were you. Now let's see if you're so tough without a gun for protection." She looks at Louis just like a small child would look at a brand new toy they had gotten for Christmas that they couldn't wait to play with. "I'm going to enjoy this. Time to play now." she finished as she approached Louis.

"I don't know how you did that, but you're going to pay for it you whore!" roared Louis as he threw away his now useless gun. He then swung his right arm straight at Stella's face. His hand was clenched into a tight fist. Stella stood absolutely still until his fist was a few inches from her, and then with another lighting fast move caught Louis's fist with her left hand. Her fingers closed around Louis's fist. Louis could not believe what was happening. He thought he had hit a brick wall when his fist had hit Stella's open palm. Now with her holding on to him he got the first real taste of just how strong she truly was. No matter what he did he couldn't dislodge his fist from Stella's hand.

"Seriously" Stella began, slightly annoyed. "You actually just tried to punch me. I just bent the barrel of your gun, and yet you still just tried to punch me. Can you really be this stupid, or are you just trying to fool me? For that matter how can you even call this a real punch?" The fingers of Stella's right hand slowly closed into a fist. "Now this is what I call a punch."

As soon as the last word was out of her mouth Stella swung her fist straight up into Louis abdomen. When she hit three things happened almost simultaneously. First Louis left the floor by a few inches, then his eyes bulged so far out they looked like they would shoot across the room, and whatever had been in Louis's stomach now decorated Olivia's coffee table.

Stella released her grip on Louis hand as she brought the arm that punched him back to her side. Louis staggered for while with his arms outstretched to stabilize his balance all the while making strange noises as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now why don't you just give up now before I really get nasty," Stella announced to Louis.

Finally finding his voice Louis shouted back, "No *woman* gets the better of me! I'm going to really enjoy doing you!" He lunged at Stella trying to grab her and with a wild look in his eye.

"_Now how did I guess he was going to say something like that?_" thought Stella just as Louis reached for her. Louis made a grab for her neck, but instead of her trying to back away from him like he assumed she would Stella instead grabbed his shirt front with both hands and pulled him toward her. While she pulled she deliberately fell on her rear and rocked. When she rocked onto her upper back she placed both feet on Louis's stomach and pushed him off of her. Louis momentum carried him over Stella and the back of Olivia's couch where a loud crash was soon heard.

Jumping back up to a standing position Stella looked over to where Louis had landed. His head had made contact with the screen of Olivia's TV which was now shattered all over the floor with Louis lying on top of the mess.

"Well that's one way of getting on television." Stella quipped just as Lindsay joined her where she was standing. Stella asked her sister when she saw her "Lindsay. How do you feel?"

"A little stiff, but I'll be alright." She answered as she flexed the shoulder where Louis had shot her earlier. "However I have real bone to pick with the dipstick that shot me. This *was* a brand new shirt from Macy's." Lindsay continued pointing to the now damaged garment.

"Maybe you could return it" Stella said

"Very funny, sis, and just how do I explain the hole."

"Moths" Stella quipped back laughing slightly.

As soon as she stopped laughing Louis stirred and slowly got back to his feet. Even though he thought he was fine it was clear that Louis was having trouble staying on his feet.

"Now are you to finally going to admit you're outmatched and give in because we have dinner reservations later." Stella told Louis as she and Lindsay walked over to where he stood.

Louis looked over at them, an expression of pure hatred coming over his face. "I'm going to give you both the beating you vermin deserve, and when I'm though you'll regret the day that you were born!" he growled as he staggered in their direction.

"Boy this guy just doesn't know when to quit. He really has a one track mind." Stella told Lindsay.

"Then I think it's time that it was permanently derailed, the old up and over move sis." Lindsay said.

"I couldn't agree more, kiddo." Stella said in return.

Just then Louis reached them and tried to grab them both, but his hands met with empty air as both sisters swung into action. Lindsay fell to the floor and performed a sweep kick that knocked Louis's feet out from under him. At the same time Stella jump and did a flawless flying tornado kick connecting with Louis's head. Both kicks sent him spinning into the nearest wall with enough force to knock all the plaster off were he hit.

"I'll say one thing for him he sure knows how to make a real impression." Lindsay mentioned seeing the wall. Then to Louis she added "Are you ready to give up yet because my sister and I can keep this up all night."

Louis took a while to stand up. When he did he was swaying precariously back and forth. Even though his mind was willing to try again and teach these people who was boss his body clearly had had enough. After swaying back he started forward again and this time just kept on going as he hit the floor like a lead weight.

"I guess he doesn't want to play anymore." Stella said looking at the lump that Louis had landed in. "Why don't you take care of him, Lindsay. I'm going to go and check on Olivia." Lindsay nodded in agreement as Stella moved over to where Olivia was still lying. The two tigers that were still guarding her stood up as Stella approached.

"Good job, Tiger Claw. You to White Fang" She said to first the Bengal and then the Siberian petting each of them on the head as she did. Each one purred loudly and rubbed against Stella to say thank you for the compliment. "Okay guys that's enough. I just need to check on Detective Benson here." Tiger Claw and White Fang both moved to the side to let Stella access to Olivia who she quickly knelt down next to.

"Hang in there Olivia" Stella started in a very calm voice. "Let's get you fixed up first." Stella grabbed the edge of the tape covering Olivia's mouth. "You might want to brace yourself this is really going to smart." Stella finished as she quickly pulled the tape off of Olivia's mouth. Olivia let out a loud yelp of pain just as soon as she could talk again.

Olivia's mind was quickly buzzing with questions for her two saviors. "What's going on Bonasera? What are you and Monroe doing with two tigers? How did you do all those things? How did you get here without him seeing you? For that matter how did you *even* know that I needed help?" Olivia quickly got out even though her lips where badly chapped from the tape.

"Take it easy Olivia. We'll be happy to answer all your questions in time." Stella explained. "For right now, as to how we knew you needed help let's just say that we have our own very special surveillance network. Now let's get the rest of that tape off." Stella lifted her right hand in front of her face and flicked her wrist back. When she did very well hidden cat like claws sprung out from the tips of her five fingers. Olivia watched in amazement as Stella's razor sharp claws made short work of the tape bindings.

"There we are, now let's have a look at that ankle." Stella said as she gingerly lifted the left leg of Olivia's slacks and looked under her sock. Stella winced when she saw Olivia's ankle. "Boy, he really did a number on it. Sorry, we weren't able to stop him from doing that. No matter, this should only take a minute."

Olivia was confused, what was Bonasera talking about. Olivia was sure that she would have to at least go to the hospital for her ankle. Maybe even have surgery on it. She pictured a very long recovery time even after which she was sure her ankle would never work quit right again. Olivia's confusion grew as Stella carefully laid her hands on Olivia's ankle. Taking a deep breath Stella closed her eyes and concentrated. Olivia noticed a glow coming from Stella's hands. At the same time a feeling of warmth and peace spread all over Olivia's body as the pain in her ankle slowly faded into nothingness. The swelling also went away, and Olivia was once again able to move it without any resistance or pain.

"Thank you." Olivia said her voice tinged with awe and amazement as the glow left Stella's hands and she let go of Olivia's ankle.

"Your very welcome, Olivia." replied Stella. "That should do it. Now do you think you can stand up?" Stella asked. Once Olivia nodded Stella helped her up to a standing position. Olivia caught sight of her damaged apartment but issued silent thanks that it's was only the apartment that got damaged and not she. "There you go Olivia. Just take it easy for a while and you should be fine. Lindsay, you have our surprise package all wrapped up." Stella called over to her sister.

"All set. There you go, one hog tied desperado." Lindsay told Stella and Olivia as they got closer. Stella smiled as Olivia just continued to look on in amazement. Lindsay had use three handcuffs that they had brought. One set bond Louis's arms behind his back, a second set was used on his ankles. The third set was used to cross link the first two sets. The way the handcuffs were used meant that even if Louis regained consciences his ability to move was effectively gone.

Stella was about to say something when suddenly both she and Lindsay seem to react to something that Olivia couldn't hear. "What's going on?" asked Olivia getting slightly worried.

When she heard Olivia's voice Stella told her "Oh don't worry Olivia, every things okay. The Calvary just showed up."

Olivia was about to ask what she meant when running footsteps were heard stopping outside Olivia's apartment door. "OLIVIA. OLIVIA ARE YOU IN THERE!" Captain Cragen's voice yelled as he pounded on Olivia's door.

"Ah Olivia," Stella began "You might want to get that before they..." Stella didn't get a chance to finish as the apartment door flew off its hinges from being kicked in. "Oh never mind." Stella finished.

Captain Cragen raced into Olivia's apartment, service weapon out. He was quickly followed by John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Nick Amaro and Amada Rollins. They were quickly looked around the room for potential threats. Finding none their eyes quickly focused on Olivia.

"Olivia, are you alright? What happened" Captain Cragen asked as he and the others approached her.

"Captain I'm fine. " Olivia replied. Growing serious she continued, "It was Louis. He was here waiting for me when I got home." Seeing the shocked expressions on her friend's faces made something click in Olivia's mind. "Captain, not that I'm really glad that you're here, but how did you even know to come?"

"Someone called the squad and placed an anonymous tip that Louis was holding you prisoner here." Cragen started.

"You remember we were getting calls like that all day today from people claiming to have escaped from him. Added to that the fact that you gave your business care out to almost half of Manhattan over the years we weren't sure if it was true or not." Munch picked up the explanation.

"That changed once we got we got a shoots fired call and found out it was your address." Fin went next.

"Yeah, then we got over here as fast as we could. So, where is Louis?" Amaro asked. Then he caught sight of Louis hog tied on the floor and looked him over. "Whoa! What happened to him? He looks like he ran into a brick wall."

"It wasn't brick. Concrete maybe," Stella informed them.

The rest of the SVU squad took notice of Stella and Lindsay for the first time.

"Who are the two of you?" Amaro asked.

"These are Detectives Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe from the main NYPD Crime Lab." Amanda informed him. When she noticed the strange look Amaro gave her she added. "I bump into them once when I first came to New York. We got to be really good friends."

Captain Cragen looked over at Stella and Lindsay as he spoke. "Okay. Now we know who you two are, now what you are doing here?"

"Saving my life, Captain, that's what they're doing here." Olivia explained. "If they hadn't showed up when they did you probably would have found me in the same condition as Alice." She shivered as she said it. "I have them to thank for being alive right now. Not to mention those two unusable pets of theirs."

"Oh, so Tiger Claw and White Fang got in on the act to." Amanda said.

"What are you talking about?" Munch asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah, what exactly are a Tiger Claw and a White Fang?" asked Amaro. As the spoke the two tigers slowly walked from where they were sitting and repositioned themselves right behind the group.

"That's *_who_* are they, not what." Stella corrected him. "If you turn around we could actually introduce you."

"Introduce us to what….Ah! Holy, smokes!" Amaro cried out as he caught sight of two tigers. Cragen, Fin, and Munch had similar reactions when they saw them. The four of them suddenly feeling like a bunch of sardines. Only Amanda put her gun away and walked over to them.

"Rollins, what are you doing?!" Cragen asked worried. His worry soon turned to amazement when the two tigers actually let Amanda walk right up to them and start petting them.

"Hi guys, you remember me, don't you." Amanda said as she petted both of them. They both purred and licked her hand and face. "See guys. There is nothing to worry about. These guys are just really great big pussy cats." She told the others as they looked at her strangely.

Stella and Lindsay smiled in Amanda's direction until they once again reacted to something only they could hear.

"Well, Captain, I think the Paramedics and the other officers you called have finally showed up. They just came into the lobby." Stella mentioned. Then to the two tigers she continued, "Okay, you two, I know that you enjoy seeing Amanda again, but we're about to have more company. Time for your disappearing act, we don't want anything to accidently happen to you."

Tiger Claw and White Fang left Amanda and moved closer to Stella and Lindsay, were they sat down. When they did both sisters touched the base of their own necks. Two chocker type necklaces seemed to shimmer into existence around each of their necks, each with a gem on the front resembling a cat's eye. Each gem seemed to glow with some kind of internal power.

"Okay guys, see you later." Stella said as each great cat gave a little good-bye roar. Stella and Lindsay touched the gems on their necklaces. When they did each tiger seemed to shimmer with an effect like a _Star Trek_ transporter, breaking apart into many points of light. The points from each tiger flew into the gem of their respected owners.

With the exception of Amanda everyone else's jaws fell open is shock. Olivia turned toward Stella looking for an explanation for the night's events. Her eyes fell on Stella's necklace, and something suddenly clicked in Olivia's mind. Something she remembered from her childhood, a very old legend about a very special group of women who posset all sorts of incredible powers and wore necklaces just like those.

"Oh my, God, I don't believe this! You're both WildCats! Living, breathing, very real WildCats!" Olivia explained barely able to contain the excitement and shock she was feeling to creep into her voice. Understandable since she just realized she had just been rescued by two real life super heroes. Quickly remembering Amanda's reactions to Stella, Lindsay, and the two tigers Olivia asked her, "Did you know about this all this time?"

"Since the first time I met them. They help a friend of mine out and told me everything when I kind of stumbled onto their secret. How did you know what they are?" Amanda said.

"When things got bad with my mother I used to spend a lot of time at the Library reading all kinds of books about real life and fictional hero's. Even one's from ancient legends. I always use to imagine some kind of white knight on horseback showing up to give me a better life." Olivia said. "Sometimes I imagined myself as the hero. I guess that's one of reasons I decided to become a police officer. My favorite story was always the one about the WildCats. As soon as I saw their necklaces I remembered. I read those stories about them so many times that I know most of them by heart." Then to Stella she added, "I knew of the WildCats, but I certainly never actually dreamed I'd ever met one of you."

"I understand that," Stella said, "Theirs not exactly a large number of us. Plus, we like to keep to ourselves most of the time for obvious reasons."

For the past few minutes Munch had been listening to entire exchange with a growing look of awe on his face. "Wow, you guys really are real. Stories about the WildCats even exist in a lot of old Jewish manuscripts. My grandmother use to tell me and the other grandkids stories of how the WildCats were responsible for saving a lot of innocent lives during the Holocaust, and also on the Underground Railroad." The last part was directed at Tutuola who remembered similar stories he had been told.

"Are you following any of this, Captain?" Amaro asked Cragen just as a pair of Paramedics came into the room.

"Not really. However right now I do know I want Olivia checked out." Cragen replied back and motioned for the medics to proceed.

"Captain, really I'm fine." Olivia protested. She started to get up from where the medics had set her down.

"You may feel fine, but I want them to check you out anyway. That's an order." Olivia knew better than to argue with Cragen so she relented. "Good. Then after their thru with Olivia I want them to check me out to make sure that I'm not having a stroke because I have absolutely no idea how to write any of this up."

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem." Stella told the Captain.

"Yeah, just put down what really happened." Lindsay began. "Olivia came home, found Louis waiting for her and managed to disarm, subdue, and restrain him at great personal risk until help arrived. That's all you need. Just leave any mention of us out of it."

"You want me to lie on an official report? What happens when his lawyer challenges that in open court?" Cragen asked her halfheartedly. He was starting to see where Lindsay's mind was going.

"Well, you could try the whole truth unless you want to come off sounding like a lunatic to your superiors. Besides, if Louis did try to challenge the "official" version in court he would have to take the stand, and there would be no way that any lawyer would let him do that." Lindsay replied.

"Just what makes you think that his lawyer wouldn't let him take the stand?" Amaro asked. He found the whole idea hard to believe.

"Very easily" Stella began, "While his current attorney may be a somewhat diluted she still knows her way around the law. After hearing Louis try to explain what really happened here tonight she wouldn't risk putting him on the stand. He'd only succeed to make everyone believe he was some kind of psychopath, which of course he is."

Lindsay picked up the explanation. "That's right, after listening to that testimony any judge in this town would award him an all-expense paid getaway at one of New York's finer Psychiatric Hospitals. He'll spend the rest of his life in a room with rubber wall paper. Unless you think ADA Barba and she might be open to some wheeling and dealing."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Cragen said with a wicked smile on his face. He still had some misgivings about falsifying an official report, but if it meant getting a maniac like Louis off the streets it would be worth it, especially after what almost happened with Olivia someone who he considered to be like a daughter to him.

The medics finally gave Olivia a clean bill of health as uniformed patrolmen came in and nervously approached the Captain.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. I don't know how exactly how to tell you this, but there is a whole bunch of reporters outside all looking to interview Detective Benson about her capture of Mr. Louis.", the Officer managed to get out.

Olivia's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What! They want to talk to me?! How exactly did they find out what happened so fast?!" she asked. However, somehow she already knew the answer to that question.

"I think it might have had something to do with that anonymous tip someone gave them about Olivia surviving an attack and ultimately subduing a certain serial rapist." Stella explained. "It wouldn't hurt to have public opinion on your side either. Especially if they see him being carried out of here."

Cragen had to smile at that idea. "I agree. Fin, Amaro, pick up that trash and let's get everyone out of here and back to the precinct. Then I want to get everyone's *unofficial* statements so I can figure out what to put in the *official* one."

Fin and Amaro moved to pick up Louis, who was still hog tied and unconscious.

"You know in some strange way you have to feel sorry for Louis." Stella suddenly mentioned.

This caught Amaro so off guard he almost lost his grip on the handcuffs that were securing Louis's hands. "Sorry for him! How in world *could* you *feel sorry* for this slug!"

"Simple, just imagine having to go to jail like this, it's not exactly the most dignified way to get arrested." Stella explained.

Amaro couldn't help but smile as everyone else laughed at Louis current predicament.

Just as everyone prepared to leave Olivia's apartment to make room for the CSI's that would be processing the scene Stella put a hand on Amanda's arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Amanda, about that thing we discussed some time ago. You know the one you said you needed some time to think about. I was wondering if you made a decision yet." Stella asked.

Amanda considered her answer for a while, and then she replied "I have, after everything that's happened over the last year and what almost happened with Olivia. My answer is, yes. I want in; I want to become a WildCat."

Stella smiled at the prospect of soon having a new sister. "I was hoping you would say that." She gave Amanda a big hug. After letting her go Stella added, "Before that happens you might want to convince Olivia to meet with me. She might benefit from the same information I first gave you."

Amanda's eyes grew wide when she heard Stella. Looking over at Olivia Amanda said "You don't mean that Olivia is another potential."

Stella's answer was simply two words "I do."

They both smiled as Captain Cragen announced everyone was ready to go as Fin and Amaro started to head out the door with Louis.

The patrol men who had first told him about the reporters down stairs got his attention again. "Ah Captain Cragen what about all those reporters down stairs, did you want to issue a statement?"

Cragen thought a moment. "No, I just want to get out of here. Just tell them to wait for an official statement."

"Yes sir, but sir I have to give them something other than wait for a report." the officer replied.

Cragen was about to answer when Amanda stopped him. "Don't worry, Captain I got this." Amanda walked over to the officer and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder told him, "If anybody presses you just tell, as unofficially as possible that a couple of cats found an old mouse to play with."

Giving him a pat on the back Amanda turned to leave with everyone else as they broke into a round of laughter, leaving one very confused police officer behind.

_**FINI**_


End file.
